


Age Drabble

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 3.12, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's has issues with being considered old enough to be someone's Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Drabble

Sitting in his office feeling old, Steve watched Danny interact with his nephew, E-Train.

It was weird seeing Danny interact with another family member besides Grace.

Her fathers she had said. Do I really look that old? He thought miserably.

Head in his hands, face looking at his desk and an unhappiness about him when his phone beeps.

A simple text, "You already are a father to a 10 year old."

For the first time since the young lady said anything he smiled.

It was a dazzling and joyful smile. "I'm a dad!" He said out loud. "A dad!!"

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The delightful StaceyK1968 looked my little 100 word drabble and confirmed it as fair :)


End file.
